Como la odio
by Momoleft
Summary: Simplemente la odio, la odio porque me tiene dominado como a un vil perro y no lo sabe, la odio tanto, que ahora sé que tienes a alguien mas, sera mejor que me aleje de tu dulce y hermosa figura que me trae loco. Porque yo acepto la derrota ¡Deku-FemxBakugo! One-Shot


**Como la odio**

 **One-shot**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto a mí no me concierne

No me concierne, y aun así les seguí

No me concierne y aun así me quedo aquí, oculto, intentando escuchar

En definitiva no me concierne

─Me gustas─ Baje la mirada, y me sentí un imbécil al quedarme ahí escuchando aquello, era como la peor de las torturas, era obvio como terminaría esto, desde que se conocieron había nacido algo con lo que yo no podía competir

 _Cariño_

─To-Todoroki-kun─ Su tono era nervioso y sorprendido, de seguro Deku le diría que sentía lo mismo y que era muy feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de la tostada bicolor a medio quemar

─Midoriya, desde que nos hicimos amigos, tu presencia se me hace acogedora y me fascina tenerte a mi lado apoyándome, me gusta el cómo me sonríes siempre, no puedo evitar mirarte todos los días, cuando no estás conmigo busco formas y excusas con tal de verte o de oír tu voz ─Okey, ya no quería seguir escuchando, mi espalda se separó del frío muro y retome mi paso en dirección a clases─ Me gustas Midoriya─ Intente bloquear mi sentido de audición, no quería escuchar la respuesta de ella, simplemente no quería

─Todoroki-kun… Tú a mí también ─Comencé a correr, casi por instinto, como si quisiera huir de aquellas palabras que tenía más que claro cuáles eran, yo era el idiota que sentía algo por su amiga de la infancia, algo más que simple amistad, algo más que cariño, yo sentía amor

 _Un amor unilateral_

Era como esas estúpidas comedias baratas que solía ver la vieja

Crecimos juntos, toda mi vida la vi como una pequeña y frágil criatura que debía ser protegida por mí, por mí y por nadie más, yo era el mejor y ella lo sabía, me admiraba por eso, y su admiración era mi droga diaria. Crecimos pero nos distanciamos, mi actitud se volvió algo más compleja, pero ella seguía siendo la misma dulce y tierna chica que parecía admirarme sin importar la basura en que me había convertido, yo era increíble ante sus ojos, y era más que obvio que ella jamás dejaría de estar bajo mi sombra como un perro faldero que te sigue a todos lados. O eso creí, sin darme cuenta su admiración y sus halagos desaparecieron, un día simplemente su dulce voz ya no era solo para mí, conoció gente y su sonrisa se volvió más brillante de lo que era, ya no era el único en su vida, y su círculo de admiración se agrando dejándome a mí en el olvido

 _La odie por eso_

La secundaria se volvió una tortura, el verle crecer era un deleite para mis ojos, y eso me cabreaba, no era el único que notaba su nueva y dulce curvilínea figura que despampanaba a cualquiera que le mirara. Sus ojos verdes como la hierbabuena me paralizaban al sentir como aquella mirada atravesaba mi corazón derritiendo mis capas de egocentrismo haciéndome sentir débil y a la deriva, me estaba convirtiendo en un miserable ser maleable ante sus dulces palabras y encantador tono que me generaba miles de sensaciones propias de mi edad

 _Como la odio, por eso_

En un principio solo me molestaba su presencia, pero luego su ausencia también me molestaba, todo era jodidamente irritante. Y empeoraba cuando la devoraba con la mirada sin darme cuenta, me quedaba como idiota mirando su ahora dulce y rebelde cabello azabache, como aquellos ojos encantadores que eran las ventanas para su verde alma observaban a su alrededor, su piel blanca de porcelana adornada por aquellas adorables e infantiles pecas que me deleitaban cada vez que volteaba a verme haciéndome preguntar alguna zona de su cuerpo poseía más de esas marcas de inocencia, pensamientos como ese generaban sensaciones pecaminosas que me auto regañaba cada vez que le veía el pecho revolotear en cada oportunidad que tenía, me sentía un pervertido cuando ella giraba y su falda danzaba dejando ver más de sus piernas que se me hacían jodidamente sensuales e ilegales

Soy un enfermo, pero solo con ella

Me convertí en su marioneta, su títere, su mascota, y ella no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá, porque ya tiene a alguien que le ama y es obvio que le será correspondido. Yo soy la vil escoria de esta escuela, soy su pasado tortuoso, y el pasado, es mejor enterrarlo

─¿Viejo dónde estabas? ─ Entré al salón ignorando al idiota de Kirishima que me miraba confundido, solo me dirigí a mi puesto, tome mi bolso y comencé a guardar mis pertenencias, ya no quiero continuar aquí, no deseo verle llegar siendo un manojo de nervios y felicidad ─ ¿Qué haces? ¿Te iras?

─Eres todo un adivino─ Bromeé mientras me colocaba el bolso y me dirigía a la salida

─ O-Oye pero ¿Por qué te vas? ─Me preguntó, le ignoré y comencé a escuchar las peticiones de mis adeptos de que me quedara, como siempre les ignoré, pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones, esta vez guardé silencio ahorrándome mis comunes insultos de seguro descolocando a mis compañeros antes mi repentina e inesperada tranquilidad, no estaba de ánimos para exigirles que se callaran

Crucé el umbral y me aventuré al pasillo, continuando con mi camino a la salida, me iría directo a casa, no me importaba que digiera Aizawa, no podía con esto por hoy

 _Demasiadas emociones_

Quiero creer que esto es solo pasajero, un simple berrinche de mi corazón, algo que puedo simplemente olvidar manteniéndome ocupado y no pensando. Decidí colocarme mis audífonos y poner cualquier canción de rock a todo volumen que ahogue mis pensamientos, no soy un maldito llorón, acepto la derrota no soy estúpido

Hoy me dedicaría a olvidar lo poco y nada de emociones que tengo guardada en aquella caja fuerte que algunos llaman corazón. No quiero pensar que podría haber tenido una oportunidad de haber hablado, Deku y yo ya no hablábamos como antes, solía verla de vez en cuando en las horas de almuerzo o cuando reía con los idiotas de sus amigos

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos en que aquella dulce y tímida mirada se escondía al encontrarse conmigo, siempre escapaba torneándose nerviosa, para después mirarme a escondidas con un tenue y dulce sonrojo que me sacaba de mis casillas, me tenía dominado cual perro y ella no lo sabia

Era mejor así

Me detuve de golpe al sentir la pequeña piedra golpear mi cabeza, volteé enfurecido encontrándome con la última persona que pensé que vería el día de hoy. Estaba agitada, su camisa descolocada y su cabello despeinado me indicaba que había corrido desde la escuela para alcanzarme, estaba gritándome, estaba roja y lloraba, en mi estado de shock no entendía nada, la música impedía escuchar

Nervioso, sumamente nervioso, me quite un audífono

─¡COBARDE!

─¡¿AHHHHHH?! ─ Respondí molesto ante el insulto acercándome enfurecido agarrando sus mejillas y jalándola con completo descaro ─¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES COBARDE DEKU TONTA?!

─M-Me duele Kacchan─ Musitó bajito con unas pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, le solté y le mire con desagrado

─Se puede saber ¿Qué mierda haces aquí una tonta como tú? ─ Pregunté intentando mantener las apariencias, en el fondo me sentía tranquilo de verle

─Kirishima-kun dijo que te habías ido y no sabía porque─ Me respondió angustiada mientras me miraba, bajo la vista y me quede analizándola sin poder querer aumentar la distancia que había entre nosotros, en el fondo quería acortarla aún más─ E-Estaba preocupada

─Estoy entero, tengo pulso y no me voy a morir─ Gruñí al recordar el porque me había ido en primer lugar─. Ahora lárgate a tu casa o a la escuela o con el idiota de tu novio con complejo de paleta de navidad, haz la mierda que quieras pero aléjate de mí, Deku─ Declaré sin pensar retomando mi camino a mi casa

─¿N-Novio? ─ Tsk, la muy maldita lo preguntaba ─ ¿P-Por qué me dices eso?

No, no me preguntes eso o explotare

─Vete a casa Deku, y deja de joder─ Ordené continuando mi andar, me coloqué mi audífono faltante y le subí a la música al máximo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había decidido que la olvidaría

Su agarre fue fuerte, y brusco, jamás pensé que ella seria quien me haría voltear con agresividad al agarrarme del brazo dejándome en shock al momento en que me arranco los audífonos, me miraba molesta, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios temblaban ante las palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta

─¡N-No tengo novio! ─ Me gritó avergonzaba mientras me soltaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza

─Mentirosa─ Dije en respuesta instintiva nervioso ante la repentina cercanía

─¡N-No tengo! ─ Volvió decir acercándose dejándose llevar por su ira, mire en otra dirección, no podía verle a la cara, o mis ojos se enfocaban en sus labios

─E-Estas muy cerca─ Musité en voz baja con el ceño fruncido sin siquiera mirarle, al parecer no me oyó

─¡Kacchan! ─ le miré de reojo, y realice una mueca al verle a punto de llorar─ ¡Eres un tonto!

─¡¿Y AHORA POR QUE?! ─ Me quejé ante el insulto

─Por que Kacchan dice que tengo novio y eso no es verdad, y me trata de mentirosa ¡Y yo no soy mentirosa! ─ Dijo agobiada mientras dejaba escapar aquel vomito verbal tan propio de ella─ ¡Hoy todos son unos tontos! Kacchan, Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, Iida-kun ¡Y Todoroki-kun! ─ Ante el ultimo nombre se sorprendió y la tensión de sus hombros desapareció, su semblante paso de enfurecido a triste picándome la curiosidad ─Tontos…

─¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ─ Pregunté con desgano y molestia─ ¿Qué te hizo el bastardo mitad-mitad? ─ Guardó silencio, un silencio que no me gusto para nada, si ese hijo de puta había hecho algo sin su permiso, juro por la vida de Kirishima que le emparejo la cara

─Todoroki-kun se me confeso─ Susurró bajito mientras miraba en otra dirección levemente sonrojada

Eso ya lo sabía

─¿Y? ─ Dejé escapar mientras le miraba con desagrado ¿Acaso la muy maldita de Deku me venía echar en cara su noviazgo?

─M-Me dijo que yo le gustaba─ Susurró mientras jugaba con sus manos─ Y-yo dije que también me gustaba

Maldita sea, no quería escucharlo

─Oye─ Gruñí─, vete con tu amiga la Urraka a contar tus cursilerías─ Dije molesto mientras me volteaba, necesitaba alejarme antes que los pedazos de mi orgullo y de mi corazón comenzaran a caer

─¡N-No! ─ Dijo repentinamente─ ¡Q-Quiero que se Kacchan quien me escuche! ─ Me detuve y le mire por sobre el hombro con molestia, ella pareció avergonzarse ante mi mirada y continuo jugando con sus dedos mientras de movía inquieta en un pequeño vaivén que se me hizo adorable─ L-le dije que también me gustaba, y que le tenía mucha estima─ Rodeé los ojos─ Y T-Todoroki-kun me dijo que me veía más que a una amiga… Entonces entendí que eso era una confesión y me avergoncé mucho

─¿Y? ─ Escupí, esto ya me estaba molestando

─Y-Y le dije que yo no lo veía más que como un amigo─ ¿Ah?

─¿Ah?

¡¿AAAAHH?!

─Yo quiero mucho a Todoroki-kun, pero él es un amigo, nada mas ─Musitó mientras me miraba con dulzura, yo estaba en blanco, el idiota ese había sido rechazado, sentí un repentino peso menos en mis hombros, la tensión de mi cuerpo desapareció y mi rostro se relajo

─¿Por qué me dices esto? ─Pregunté sorpresivamente calmado, ella levanto la mirada y se avergonzó, jugo con su falta mirando el suelo de seguro buscado aquella valentía que en la secundaria había adquirido

─P-por q-que─ me miro repentinamente decidida y me grito la razón

 _Soy un idiota_

Quede en shock, ahí estaba ella mirándome completamente roja, avergonzada de lo que había dicho, yo solo di unos pasos hacia ella con repentino deseo de abrazarla, se veía hermosa con aquel dulce sonrojo y esa mirada tímida que me traía los recuerdos en donde éramos solo ella y yo

─¡PORQUE A MI ME GUSTA KACCHAN!

Es como de comedia barata, tan cliché, como el beso que le di de inmediato tras analizar sus palabras

Maldición, como la odio por gustarme tanto

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Dejen sus reviews y díganme que sintieron!**

 **¡Se despide MomoLeft!**


End file.
